


adorably flustered

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [311]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Rimming, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Yukito loves watching Syaoran blush.
Relationships: Li Syaoran/Tsukishiro Yukito
Series: Commissions [311]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 12





	adorably flustered

Syaoran is so nervous about everything, even when given plenty of time to get used to the idea. It is cute, just how flustered he gets over the littlest things, so cute that Yukito really can’t hope to resist him. That is how they ended up here in the first place, with all of that cute behavior becoming too much, until something finally had to be done about it.

Now, even with plenty of time to get used to all of it, Syaoran still gets flustered by all of it, and is still so cute whenever he does, nervous at everything that he wants to try. Yukito is just fine with taking the lead, though, and does not mind picking up any of the slack, as long as it means that they can keep moving things along. Plus, he really does like how cute the boy is, even if he was much too dense to notice it in the past.

Being tied up is something new for the two of them, but Syaoran definitely wants it, even if he is now acting a little unsure, due to his nerves. It was his idea, and it took him a lot of work to build up to admitting to it, and there was a lot of subtle hinting that went unnoticed for a long time, because Yukito is so dense at times that he really does just need to be told everything outright.

Now that he has it figured out, though, he is excited to whatever Syaoran needs, to make this all feel perfect for him. He has learned the best way to tie him up, to make sure that it is not uncomfortable, but not so easy to break out of that it breaks the immersion. He knows that part is probably the most important, or else what would be the point of any of it?

As he ties the knots, binding Syaoran’s hands so that he can’t break free, and knotting it around his body, creating intricate patterns simply for the purpose of looking nice, the boy blushes, unable to meet his eye, struggling to even breathe at this point. It is absolutely too adorable for Yukito to stand, but somehow he manages to keep his composure long enough to finish imitating the designs that he has seen online, when doing his extensive research on how best to tie up his young lover.

And then Syaoran is laying there, completely at his mercy. He still mostly has free movement with his legs, but that does not amount to much when he will soon be so weak in the knees that they might as well be tied up as well. That will be fun as well, making it so that he can’t move in other ways, just because of how much Yukito has done to excite and overwhelm him.

“You look very nice like that,” he says, pleased to see just how red Syaoran’s face goes once it is out in the open. The poor boy really does go to absolute pieces at the slightest compliment, almost too cute to be real. How Yukito managed to remain oblivious to his affections for so long is completely beyond him, because now that he knows, he can’t help but notice every little sign, every little tell, and fall that much harder every time.

“Do you want to get started now?” he asks, since Syaoran does not say anything to that. “Or do you need more time to get used to that?”

“I’m fine!” he replies quickly, probably not meaning to sound so short. More often than not, he simply sounds defensive because of his shyness, and now that Yukito has learned how to read that, it only serves to further endear him to Syaoran. “I mean…I mean, you can get started, if you really want to.”

“As long as you’re ready,” says Yukito, always trying to be as gentle with him as possible. There is no doubt that what he does with Syaoran is dominate him, but he is always gentle as he does it, doing his best to make sure that the boy is always perfectly cared for, and that he never takes more than he can handle. Sometimes it might come across as coddling, but that is just the kind of person that he is.

For him, “getting started” starts with leaning down to give him a kiss, one that he intends to be a quick kiss, but that does not really pan out. Once he has started kissing him, he really doesn’t want to stop, and with Syaoran so flustered and helpless beneath him, it is all too easy to get swept away in that, knowing that he will not be able to yank away just because he is feeling shy.

Naturally, they have a few precautions in place, in case Syaoran really is too overwhelmed. His feet are free so that he can kick if he needs to, such as when they are kissing and he is not able to speak. When he can speak, he has a few things he can say to let Yukito know that things are too much for him, but it is unlikely that they will cross that sort of line tonight.

He never pulls away because he wants to, not really. It is a compulsion, resisting right up until the end, even though he would rather stay right there to see it out until the end. That is part of why he wants to be tied up, he has admitted. If pulling away is not an option, if he has to actually _want_ to get away, then he might be able to see a few more things to the end without getting too flustered to keep going.

That is a big factor, but the loss of control in general is also exciting to him. He loves the way that Yukito takes care of him, and would like to put complete control in his hands. That is certainly the case now, and he is able to start to relax into things, accepting that, if he can’t hide from this, he might as well, just let his true feelings show.

It is not long before Yukito breaks the kiss, though, because he wants to move things along a bit more. He moves Syaoran, rolling him to lay on his stomach, which makes it easier on his shyness, since there is no need for eye contact like this. However, he is soon embarrassing himself plenty when he is left yelping at what Yukito does for him next.

Though this is not the first time he has eaten Syaoran’s ass, every time it almost feels like it is, from the way the boy falls apart just to feel Yukito’s tongue inside of him. He can get off on just this, if Yukito keeps it up long enough, though that is not the plan tonight. Tonight, it is just to warm him up and get him ready, and it certainly does the trick for that.

His whines are so needy and pathetic, so adorable that Yukito hums a bit to himself as he continues eating him out, so pleased with all of his reactions that he already can’t wait to move onto fucking him. It is hard to maintain his patience like this, but he manages, if only because he wants Syaoran to feel good, and he worries that rushing things for his own sake might get in the way of that. So instead of rushing, he takes his time, and only pulls back when he thinks he is teasing the boy a bit too much like this, and even then, it is only so that he can get the lube and start fingering him.

Sometimes, Syaoran will comment that he is overly cautious and takes too long because of that, which always leads into Yukito teasing him for being so impatient, and Syaoran getting so embarrassed that he can’t speak at all, even though they both know that is one hundred percent true. It may also be true that Yukito is overly cautious, but he can’t help himself; he wants to make sure that he does everything just right. He has always been a bit of a caretaker, and that will always be the case.

As he works his fingers inside of Syaoran, he can’t help but notice that the boy has no complaints today. He is too busy moaning to actually mention if he thinks Yukito is taking too long or not, and those moans leave him aching from his arousal, waiting for the moment when he can finally get down to business. Slowly, he hooks his fingers inside of him, listening to the long, high whine that this earns him.

If not for his own need, and for the fact that Syaoran would eventually give him a hard time for dragging it out, he could keep doing this for hours, listening to the way that he moans, and teasing it out just to be able to feel how tight he is, how needy he is. But Yukito is rather needy himself, even if he does not show it as much, having a bit more control of his outward displays of emotions. He needs this rather terribly, and so, he is slow as he pulls his fingers back out, but not slow in the way that he gets Syaoran into a good position, before mounting him.

“Ready?” he asks in a soft voice, and all Syaoran can do is nod furiously, likely not trusting his voice to speak. With a slow exhalation, Yukito starts to push forward, penetrating his young lover, still tied up and helpless beneath him, still entirely his, in every sense of the word.

Even this part is difficult for him not to rush. He is cautious as can be, but this part is like torture for him, because Syaoran is so wonderfully tight, he just wants to lose himself in it right away. But he has to maintain his self-control, at least until he is completely buried inside of him, and until he knows that Syaoran has adjusted to that, and is ready for more.

Once all of that is out of the way, though, there is nothing stopping him from picking up the pace as he begins thrusting into him, jerking his hips forward and back, listening eagerly to every noise that Syaoran makes for him. At this point, he is making plenty of noise himself, unable to control his breathy moans, even if they are nothing in comparison to the way that Syaoran practically sobs with pleasure once Yukito is fucking him in earnest.

Like this, there is no way for him to hide any of his feelings, no way for him to hide how much he loves being fucked like this. He is shy and easily flustered, but in the throes of pleasure, he can’t even think about that, because he is much too busy falling apart, forgetting everything else in the moment, including his decency. Yukito loves this point most of all, because this is when he gets to see it all, when he knows that everything is left bare, and that there is nothing left to hide.

And with Syaoran bound like this, it adds a sense of power that he supposes has always been there, but the physical reminder of it just helps to drive the point home, and he knows that this is a feeling he could get used to, but not one that he could ever get tired of. He doubts he could ever get tired of anything involving Syaoran, but especially not the way that he whimpers and cries out as he finally comes, giving in without even needing his cock to be touched.

With a display like that, there is no way for Yukito to hold back either, and with a low moan, he hilts himself within Syaoran and comes, letting himself relax at last. It will take a bit for Syaoran to catch his breath, and then a bit longer for him to calm down, because he will quickly be flustered, once he is in his right mind, but Yukito will remain with him the whole time, holding him close all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
